


Yuri!! in PRISON

by WarriorNun



Series: My Prison Waifu [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ナンバカ | Nanbaka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison Sex, Russian Mafia, Some skaters are either prisoners or officers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: Prison is Hell...Unless you're an inmate in Nanba prison, it's more like a gilded cage of some sorts.In hindsight, it's a better option compared to other prisons in his home country...that is if you had to deal with a certain most dangerous prisoner that would do ANYTHING to spend time with you alone...That's Yuuri's prison life in a nutshell.





	Yuri!! in PRISON

**Author's Note:**

> ...I just had to do it...ok?

Today’s lunch is the katsudon special. 

Or pork cutlet bowl for those who spoke English. 

Kitchen duty is not really so bad, considering his situation.

Well, at least as far as it goes in prison.

After all, not only Yuuri was placed in probably the greatest prison known to man (yet unknown to the world and placed in a remote location) but he was surrounded probably the world’s most vicious criminals. Every single one of them were here for different reasons, and there was no doubt on his mind that they can be scary in their own way. 

Like Shiro the former Nanba inmate for example, he’s a large hulking mass of a man that looked like he would crush him with one hand. Not to mention that he had a very scary looking face and almost never talks. Save for communicating with the prison chef that he was serving under as an apprentice. 

But after a while, Yuuri learned that he has a nice yet calm personality, not to mention he is an excellent cook thanks to the tutelage of the Chef. It took a while for him to get used to how things are around Nanba prison, but after a while things are actually alright. He had learned certain things around here, such as…

“Yuu-chan~!” 

Yuuri blinked as he looked up and instantly brightened at the sight of his block-mates and neighbors from Cell 13. 

“Nico-kun!” He greeted the youngest member of the group as the green-haired ball of energy bounced up to him. “Oh, hey, Uno, Rock, and Jyugo! It’s nice to see you guys at lunch today.”

“Are you kidding, Yuuri? I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Rock grinned, practically drooling at the sight of the katsudon bowls before him. It was almost akin to a kid in a candy store marveling at all the varieties of sweets (though he would still have that look during dessert selections). “They’re sooo tasty!” 

“I know, right?” Uno agreed with his muscular friend. “Even though it might mess up with my figure, I would be more than happy to indulge. Ain’t that right, Jyugo?”

The raven-haired youth let out a hum as he thought about it. 

“Sorry about him, Yuuri. Jyugo is a guy of few words.” Nico apologized, looking over to Yuuri. 

“But sometimes he can surprises us, and speak a whole sentence.” Rock replied with a grin, and Yuuri chuckled. 

“It's alright. My older sister is the same way. She's on the quiet side herself.” He replied. 

“"SISTER!? For real man? Is she single? Does she like British guys? What's her favorite music?” Uno asked as he got all in Yuuri's face. Quickly though Jyugo pulled him back. 

“Quit talking like an idiot. Yuuri isn't your personal Cupid. And I doubt that he would hurt his sister by setting her up with you.” Jyugo stated.

Yuuri laughed softly at this. “Well, my sister was currently single at the moment,” He spoke up. “And to be honest, she prefers blond men and has a taste for J-pop boy bands.” 

That seemed to perked Uno's interest as he held up his long braid. 

“I have blond hair!” He said excitedly. “Even though I have highlights but that still counts!”

“Hey! You're holding up the line! We're starving here!” One prison inmate snapped up. 

“Sod off!” Uno barked. “Can't you see that I'm trying to set myself up to date Yuuri's sister?!”

“You're trying to make yourself Yuuri's brother-in-law?! Fat chance!” 

Yuuri fidgets on the spot between the argument of the inmates, and seeing that the rest are getting agitated. 

“Guys, calm down! You know that Shiro doesn't like fights in the cafeteria!”

At this, everyone stopped. And they all slowly craned their heads up to the tall imposing chef in question. Shiro looked down upon them with a menacing, warning glare. And just to emphasis what they would be dealing with if they didn't stop he clenched his fist holding a spatula very hard. So hard that the poor cooking utensil bent backwards. The inmates immediately turned civilized and carried with getting their food, then sat politely at the many lunch tables. 

“Now that's a guy you pick and choose your battles with.” Yuuri heard Rock say in a shaky voice as he went to Cell 13's usual table. 

“Oh yeah, you and choose alright. Pick the smart choice by choosing to live, that is.” Yuuri heard the de-facto leader Jyugo reply. And he had to agree with them both. 

While Shiro doesn't exhibit violence unless it's too restraint rowdy inmates in the cafeteria, he is still rather intimidating. In fact what makes him even scarier is that his reason for having been imprisoned here is unknown. And during his time here, Yuuri has heard every possible rumor from bank robbery to slaughtering dozens of people. Of course Yuuri didn't believe in rumors, and doubted that any of them were even true. He's seen Shiro and how he treats people and that cute, although highly overweight, white odd-eyed cat of his. Shiro is definitely a gentle giant...but he can be a scary giant too. 

As Yuuri went to an empty table and sat down he looked at his meal and smiled. Katsudon, and it smelled just as good as the kind his parents would make. He wondered if it would taste just as good too. But before he could take in a bite, he found hands covering his eyes. 

“Guess who~” Spoke a familiar Russian accent in a sing-song voice.

Yuuri froze up for a moment before letting out a shriek (manly mind you) that was enough to get everyone's attention. He then whipped around to find the familiar man with an eye catching silver hair that was swept over one eye that was enough to make a model green with envy. Even in standard Nanba prison uniform, he managed to make it look good due to his handsome looks.  
Not at all out of place in a prison like Nanba...but still…

“V-VICTOR!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Yuuri exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be in Building 13!”

“W-wait…” he heard one inmate spoke up. “That's Victor Nikiforov?! _THE_ Victor Nikiforov?!”

“The Demon Ice Prince of the Nikiforov Bratva!?”

“The Hell Tsar of Building 8!?”

“Game over, man! Game over!”

Victor, on the other hand, seemed rather unfazed with the attention that he was getting. Considering that he was giving Yuuri all the undivided attention. 

“Why not? I just want to see you!”

This is the tale of Yuuri Katsuki...Prisoner number 93 of Nanba Prison.


End file.
